Dementor (Shadow North)
Dementors are dark wraith looking creatures covered in dark cloaks.Most of them are created by the essence known as Demontoderism. They are known for sucking positive emotions from people and have the ability (if having enough power) perform a Dementor Kiss which means they suck the soul of an human being. They were once used in Azkaban until the November of 1998 Biology and Appearance Dementors look like wraiths covered in dark shadowy cloaks and are around 3 meters tall. Some of them look rusty and mummified (depending what kind of dementor it is.) Dementors feeds on positive emotion of sentient humanoid beings and souls. Dementors are Amortal, meaning that they are neither mortal or immortal as they can not die but are not born either, as a dementor is spawned into existence via Demontoderism Abilities Normally a dementor`s ability is to suck positive emotions out of humans and perform dementor kisses which means that they suck out people`s soul.And where they go nearby objects freeze and get it frosty (unless if it is a withering Dementor).However despite this,Dementors have shown to have more abilities than that depending on what sort of Dementor it is. Kinds Of Dementors * Depresssion-Dementor:'The most common dementor,it has nothing more other than normal dementor powers * '''Dementor Of Paranoia:'This dementor can induce fear and extreme paranoia into people if they have enough power and strength.They mostly looks rusty * 'Dementor Of Poison:'This dementor have poison claws that it can use to stab people and poison them temporarily, They look like Dementor Of Paranoia except they have a gray-green cloak and sharper and longer claws * 'Illusion-Dementor:'This Dementor can create illusions.They have a look of an ordinary dementor but its hands are covered in the cloak * 'Withering-Dementor:'this dementor makes trees etc wither and have the ability to create "zombies" by stabbing its claws into a dead corpse, It can fire gray energy trails that makes skin wither away and may cause decaying if not cured in time * 'Dementor Of Anger:'This dementor can induce anger into people by firing steamy looking projectiles at them. * '''Dementor Of Legilemency: This dementor can perform legilimency which includes reading its victims minds, giving them horrifying and disturbing visions, and even infect their minds thus forcing them to serve them for a short period of time (30 seconds or so)They can even use psionic powers such as telekinesis * 'Alpha Dementor:'this dementor looks like an ordinary Dementor of Depression except its cloaks have the colour of dark gray and black,and they can perform magic like casting dark energy from its hands, controlling its freezing ability by firing "steam" that can possibly freeze pretty much anything and anyone. They also possess powers of withering and Paranoia Weakness The only way to defeat a dementor is using the Patronus charm. Though they may not be killed by the charm but they will lose most of their strength and suffer a great pain.Lucky charms or holy symbols might make the dementor "uneasy" and "paranoid" at times, leading it into hesitation, this is the reason why dementors never get close to churches.While it is true that dementors can not be killed by anything (due to their amortality) according to legend, the ancient finnish wizard Väinämöinen was able to completely kill a few dementors, it is unknown how he did it though its confirmed that he probably did not use the patronus charm, not even a advanced form of the charm. Trivia * Harry,Arnold and Leokidas have a great fear of dementors Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Azkaban Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North)